NYC
by Rachael1510
Summary: Reposted after editing. Oneshot. Emily & JJ are in NYC. Will they catch the killer?


Criminal Minds FanFiction.

Jennifer Jareau usually known as JJ picked up her coffee and yawned tiredly, 3am wake up calls were never fun and usually meant a difficult case, especially since the call had bypassed her the Communications Liaison and went to her superior Agent Aaron Hotchner.

She slid into her government issued car and headed to Quantico. At least the drive there would be quick and quiet due to the early morning start.

JJ got into Quantico slightly earlier than the rest of the team as she had to ready all the briefing materials, by the time the rest of the team trooped in, she'd had 2 cups of coffee and was considerably more awake than her fellow agents who had just walked into the room and had slid into their respective seats.

JJ started the briefing, 3 bodies had been found floating in the East River in New York City, they all had identical markings on their neck which looked to be from a stun gun. So far, the coroner hadn't been able to find actual cause of death, blood work was still being processed and that would hopefully give cause of death. Agent Emily Prentiss flipped through the briefing on her tablet and questioned why the 3 am wake up call for this case. Hotchner answered sharply, "The last body was a friend of the Directors and he wishes us to investigate immediately, so wheels up in 15".

Once on the private jet, JJ had given the pilots the go ahead to depart, they started spit balling ideas but as COD was unknown, it was difficult to try and understand the motivations of this killer. Just then Garcia the always colourful FBI analyst popped up on the laptop in front of Agent Rossi. "Greetings all, your herald bears cause of death, the coroner has concluded it was an embolism caused by injecting air into the vein."

"That's an interesting way of killing someone." Reid commented to the group. "Its quick, quiet and the victim never sees it coming, in a busy city like New York, it could happen anywhere, on a crowded subway car, in a tourist trap like the Empire State Building."

Morgan scoffed, "Why would native New Yorkers be in tourist areas like that?!" Reid shrugged, maybe escorting someone who has never been in the city before? Hotch cut off the argument with assignments, "Emily and JJ head to the station to set up, Rossi and Reid head to the morgue and Morgan and I will head to where the latest body was found."

Emily and JJ shared a smile, they enjoyed working together and were very close as the only 2 female Agents to travel with the team.

At the station, a Detective Beckett showed them where to set up and gave them the case files they needed, JJ started to organise as she wanted to speak to the victim's families to see if they could offer any insight into the motives of why they had been killed.

Rossi and Reid walked into the morgue and disturbed Dr Parish, "Please call me Lanie" she flirted with Reid knowing it would make him uncomfortable, she could just tell by looking at him. He stammered "COD?"

She sobered up immediately and assumed a more professional air and ran down the stats, "The men died from an embolism, injection site is at the hairline at the back of the neck, took me quite a time to find it. It was almost hidden by the stun gun marks. Died before being put into the river as no water in the lungs, was in the water for approximately 24 hours before being found. All the victims are in pretty good shape, they all exercise regularly, victim number 1 Alan Smith had a torn hamstring which was in process of healing, victim 2 Sean Duncan had shin splints and victim 3 Robert Bailey had Runners Knee."

"Thank you, very informative." Rossi said as he got on the phone to Hotch whilst he and Reid walked out of the morgue.

Back at the station the team got together and discussed the facts they knew and started to put together a basic profile, the killer may be female Emily mused, "Its quick and bloodless and that's one of the hallmarks of a female serial killer."

Hotch and Rossi looked at each other and nodded, "Yes Prentiss I think you may be spot on."

Reid interjected "We know by speaking to the victims' families, that all the men were keen runners and Robert Bailey was training for the New York marathon, one of his favourite running spots was the path down at the waterfront."

JJ sidled up beside Emily and handed her a cup of coffee discreetly, Emily flashed JJ a smile before turning her attention back to the profile being hashed out.

By 8pm they could go no further, they needed more information and wouldn't get that until the next body dropped or got a lucky break. The team were ready to drop after being on the go since 3am, JJ checked them into the nearby hotel and since the hotel only had 3 rooms left, they all had to double up. At this point, none of them cared and just wanted somewhere to sleep for a few hours.

Emily and JJ being the only female agents doubled up, Reid and Morgan got a room together and that left Hotch and Rossi together. Meet downstairs at 6am Hotch said before departing to the room.

JJ and Emily got to their room and realised the room only had a double bed, "Oh" Emily said in surprise, "I thought the rooms were all doubles."

JJ said with a smile "Well technically it is a double and we've shared a bed before when we've had nights out."

"True" Emily said as she headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Emily sighed to herself after she closed the bathroom door, she adored JJ and often had to prevent herself from snuggling into her every time they shared a bed, which to Emily's relief wasn't very often, although they were close friends, they didn't really discuss relationships as working for the BAU tended to make most relationships short lived.

She did know that JJ's dates were all male and JJ wasn't aware of her own dates with the occasional gorgeous woman. Emily didn't like to discuss her own dating habits as she was very private.

Emily left the bathroom and headed back to the main room to allow JJ to get ready, JJ gently grabbed Emily by her upper arm as Emily passed by, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just tired" Emily said quietly.

After JJ had completed her nightly routine, she slid into the bed with Emily and snuggled up close as she was cold and tired, Emily tensed up, afraid her body language was going to give away how much she was enjoying having JJ so close. JJ ran her thumb soothingly along Emily's arm in an effort to get her to relax. "Hey, it's just me, I'm cold and tired and want to share body heat, you don't mind, do you?" JJ questioned Emily. Emily's body relaxed a bit and she put her arm around JJ and pulled her in closer, "Of course I don't mind sharing my body heat."

As JJ fell asleep, she mused to herself how much she enjoyed feeling Emily wrapped around her and wished it could be like this every night. She loved Emily and wished she knew how to express it to her. She was aware of Emily's occasional female dates, she had been in a restaurant booth when Emily and her female companion had walked in, she could tell they were more than friends by their body language, she just never knew how to bring it up with Emily, as close as they were Emily was still incredibly private and could be closed off.

Emily was woken with a start at the sound of a cry from JJ, Emily looked down at JJ who was lying across her chest, JJ had beads of sweat across her forehead, eyelids fluttering in active REM sleep, Emily knew JJ was in throes of a nightmare and all indictors pointed to it being a bad one.

Emily gently shook JJ to wake her and spoke soothingly to her" Hey hey, it's just a nightmare, I'm right here, just wake up, it's all okay". JJ woke up and clung to Emily, Emily ran her free hand up and down JJ arm to soothe her. "I'm sorry" JJ said tearfully,

"Hey, don't be, we all get nightmares from everything we've seen, talk to me, it'll help I promise" Emily spoke softly. JJ gripped Emily tighter and spoke quietly, "He had you and I couldn't save you; I can't lose you."

"You'll never lose me, I'm always right here for you." Emily promised. "Let's try and get back to sleep we still have a few hours before Hotch needs us downstairs."

JJ settled down in Emily's arms again and managed to fall into a peaceful sleep, soothed by JJ's now peaceful slumber, Emily dozed off again wishing she could always have JJ in her arms.

The team met downstairs and headed into the station. Detective Beckett met them with a grim look, another body has been found in the East River with identical markings. Victim 4 was Alex Simpson the only victim so far to have been a foreign national. He was British and the team hoped he would break the case.

At the morgue, Dr Lanie Parish was inspecting his hand under UV light and discovered a club stamp for Pure nightclub in Hoboken. She also found a phone number written on his hand. Lanie relayed the information to the team. Garcia started tracing the information straight away, discovering it was a fake number, at the same time was reviewing the feed at Pure nightclub, seeing the victim being overly friendly with a bartender there and she clearly wasn't into him. Garcia passed this information to the team and Hotch sent Emily and JJ to talk to her.

Emily and JJ went and introduced themselves to the bartender, Alison Stewart recounted the facts of the evening and mentioned that she often had to deal with overly friendly clients who wouldn't take no for an answer, but the bouncers were very good and go rid of them admirers pretty sharpish. Emily laid down photos of all the victims and Alison gasped in horror.

All of them had tried to hit on her, she had told her three roommates about it, one of them had to be involved. JJ got Garcia to run the room mates and Garcia got a hit on Debbie Mitchell, she had been involved in altercations with various men who had been overly friendly with her.

In the box with the suspect Debbie Mitchell, she freely admitted that she had murdered those four men who had tried it on with her friend Alison, she had wanted Alison for herself and had murdered anyone who had tried to approach.

She didn't see anything wrong with her approach so Hotch had advised the NYPD to get her a psych evaluation before trial.

The team headed back to the jet, looking forward to getting home, before getting to their seats JJ had bitten the bullet, pulled Emily aside and asked if they could grab dinner once they were back, Emily said "Of course."

JJ smiled back "Great it's a date"

Emily muttered "I wish" and JJ clarified that she was asking Emily on a date. Emily looked stunned for a second before breaking into a huge smile and said, "I can't wait."

Reposted this after editing.


End file.
